


Comforting warmth

by Anonymous



Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damn it Teruteru, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand & Finger Kink, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Only cuz I accidentaly describe them too much lmao, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, hands and fingers I mean, that should be a tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Teruteru's plan to put aphrodisiacs in Nagito's plate fails in an unexpected way and Kazuichi has to ask Hajime to help him.(Sequel to "We should do this again sometime")
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Series: With every serious fic comes a series of smut one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Comforting warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had a literature test today and got this idea while playing Mystic Mansion (Basically Candy Crush)
> 
> You know the drill, I make Hajime use the phrases "good boy" and "puppy" way too much.
> 
> And I finally put all of my three fics of basically the same concept in a series so hurray!

Something about his dinner was off. It was very tasty, of course, the Ultimate Chef prepared it after all, but something in it left a weird aftertaste in his mouth. Kazuichi paid it no mind as he continued finishing his meal.

Usually he would stay after he had finished eating and chat with everyone on the table but an unexpected tent in his pants made him abandon that thought immediately. He excused himself flimsily and ran out of the room, catching Hajime’s worried eye for a second.

He slammed his door shut and locked it with trembling hands. His aching erection left him struggling to stand. Moving to the bed as quickly as possible, and removing his jumpsuit even faster, he began palming himself.

As his palm moved against his clothed arousal Kazuichi couldn’t help but remember what he and Hajime did a few days ago. His words still lingered in the back of his mind as he finally pulled down his pants to let his dick breathe.

His hand began eagerly tugging at his already drooling cock and he couldn’t help notice the way his T-shirt rubbed his sensitive chest. He had never been sensitive in that place before, surely that was all the tan man’s fault.

Kazuichi begrudgingly took the hem of his shirt in his mouth, to expose his already hardened nipples, then he commanded his hand to mimic the actions of his friend. The broken moan that left his throat almost made him drop the shirt.

Although muddy replays of those arousing words floated around his head but they didn’t have the same effect. His own attempts to think of similar things to stimulate himself were futile as well.

It took a few minutes for the movement of his hands to tip him over the edge, he moaned out in pleasure, muffled only by the shirt he was still clutching between his teeth. He collapsed onto his bed and took a few deep breaths.

A few minutes of deep breathing later he realized that his problem was much bigger than he expected. Not only was he still desperately horny but he was still hard, his body was heavy with need as well.

Only one person could help him, that much was obvious in his hazy mind. He pulled up his boxers and shorts and let go of his shirt. Without even bothering to put his jumpsuit back on he exited his cabin and speed walked on heavy feet to Hajime’s place of stay.

It didn’t take long for his friend to answer. Only three half panicked, half aroused knocks was what it took. Upon seeing the mechanic’s disheveled, flushed appearance he immediately let him in.

“What’s wrong-”

“I need you to touch me.” Kazuichi didn’t wait for his friend to finish. The lust in his bones was dragging him down, he needed release.

He looked at him with a confused face, clearly not understanding the severity of his situation.

“L-Like a few days ago… I really, really need you right now, you’re the only one you can help me with th-this problem.” He finally understood what was being asked of him, his face seemed to morph from worried and confused to a more confident smirk, although worry was still a little present in his eyes.

“Lock the door, I’ll get your blindfold.”

Kazuichi could almost cry from that tone alone, it was so good, it was just what he wanted. He did as he was told and was rewarded with the familiar black blindfold over his eyes. The void was comforting, he couldn’t wait for what was going to happen next.

“You know, puppy,” warm breath ghosted over his face, the words made him shiver, “it was pretty rude of you to just barge in like that and demand attention. You could’ve warned me before you came to visit, you know.”

“I’m sorry…” but he really needed this right now. It was an urgent matter so Hajime would have to deal with it.

“You know sorry isn’t going to fix everything, don’t you? I might just have to punish you for your lack of manners.” Although the tone he used sent small chills down his spine, Kazuichi couldn’t help but let out an amused sound. Yeah right, he wouldn’t get punished for something as stupid as that.

“You don’t believe me? I wonder where my good boy went…” He said in a tone of fake sadness, it was pretty convincing though.

“So tell me, what exactly did you want me to do to you?” He cheered internally, obviously the whole punishment thing was fake but he couldn’t help feel a little intimidated by the threat of it.

“I-I want you to touch me, l-like you did before.” Their whole position mimicked the one from a few days ago, Kazuichi was backed up against the door while Hajime’s warm breath indicated that he was looming over him.

“So demanding… I bet you could cum from anything as long as I’m the one doing it, is that right?”

He bit his bottom lip before he nodded, after the way Hajime destroyed him there was no way he could get pleasure from anything else.

“Such an eager puppy. You really want to get punished, hm? Coming unannounced, demanding to be touched, laughing at me, did you forget we have rules here, puppy?” It would’ve been obvious to anybody that the disapproval and disappointment in his voice was fake, but not to Kazuichi.

In that moment he could vaguely recall that Hajime had told him the rules they had to follow after they had finished their whole ordeal but he was so blissed out then that he couldn’t catch any of it. He nodded once to the question, hoping the other man would understand.

“So you forgot… You’re hurting me puppy. Was I only useful to you for a few hours? Did you stop listening once we were done?”

He must’ve made some kind of face because he got shushed.

“I’ll really have to punish you, puppy. Since it’s your first time I promise that it won't be bad. Is there anything you want to say before I start?” He shook his head, although it was a little intimidating he wanted to see what being punished would be like.

“Hmm… Since you said you could cum from anything as long as I did it, why don’t you do this.” Hajime took both of his hands and positioned them so that Kazuichi was taking a hold of the tan man’s wrists. Confusion was clearly evident on the mechanic’s face.

“Too confusing? Don’t worry, I’ll explain so make sure to listen this time. it’ll be very simple. Now that you’re holding my wrist you can move my hands, right?” 

He answered with words this time, feeling he wasn’t talking enough. As the bright haired man moved his hands towards his chest he realized that yes, Hajime’s hands touched his chest as well. The warmth spread through his chest and he let out a small pleased sound.

“Moving a little fast now, aren’t you? This’ll be your punishment, Kaz. Since my touch is so arousing for you then you’d have no problem with this little system. So come on, I’m not going to move onto the nicer things before you cum.”

It was pretty mean, but Hajime would still be touching him, albeit in a weird indirect way, and his touch alone was more than enough.

He moved his right hand, and by proxy the tan man’s left one, between his legs. His boxers were a little soaked from his previous attempt to fix his problem but the taller man made no complaints. He used the other’s hand to palm himself once again. 

Kazuichi’s breathing picked up, he got more hot and bothered by a forien hand on his clothed dick than he did fully jerking off by himself. He moved his, and Hajime’s, other hand to play with his chest. Thankfully he took mercy on him and instead of forcing the mechanic to move his fingers he tugged at the hardened bud himself.

He was done quicker than he expected. A whine ripped from his throat, he wanted the other man’s touches to last longer.

“Shh, you did so well. It wasn’t so bad, was it? Make sure to listen to the rules next time, ok?”

“O-Ok.”

The blindfold didn’t allow him to see that he was still hard but he could feel the everpresent heaviness of his muscles. He thrusted his hips towards the warm body pressed against him. 

“Aww, you want more?” He tried to answer with a proper sentence in the hopes that he’ll get praised. “There’s my good boy, I was starting to worry he had gotten lost somewhere. I’ll give you what you want puppy, don’t worry.”

Hajime tugged him forward and treated him to a full, long kiss. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around a toned neck, his hips thrusted forward without his consent. His friend chuckled at that and slipped a hand into the back of the mechanic’s boxers, a lone finger ghosted over his entrance which made him thrust his hips again.

The taller man moved away and took all of his warm touches with him. The pair had moved back from the wall and now he was standing alone in an empty void that didn’t feel so comforting anymore.

“H-Ha-Hajime?” He whimpered out for the taller man.

“Shh, just a second. No need to cry puppy, I’m just going to give you a present, ok?” His comforting words and warm tone eased the heavy weight of the void almost completely. 

Once Kazuichi could feel the comforting warmth of the other man he threw himself in his arms immediately. When Hajime wasn’t near the comforting blindfold became intense and scary. He buried his nose in the crook of the other man’s neck, his hands clutched at the shirt on the other’s torso.

“I’m sorry puppy. I won’t leave you like that again. You were such a good boy for me though, so brave, you really deserve this present.” Something wrapped around his neck, it wasn’t as warm as Hajime. It took him a bit of time to realize that it was leather.

Leather? The sudden realization made him gasp in surprise. Hajime had put a collar on him.

“Such a shame you can’t see it, though. I think it’s really cute, it suits you. Do you like your present, puppy?” 

His already flushed face burned even brighter as he nodded. Vague memories of wanting to be collared by the other man creeped up to the front of his mind and he nodded his head faster.

“I’m glad… Let’s deal with your little problem now.” 

His friend picked him up like he had done a few days before. Since when was he so strong?

Hajime’s lap was comfortable, Kazuichi noted with mild fascination, this was the perfect position for him to once again wrap his arms around a tan neck. He was given long, proper kisses and everything felt like heaven. 

As the other man began removing Kazuichi's shirt he realized he was still fully clothed. The cold room air and the way his body felt overly exposed led him to believe he was, in fact, naked already. It didn’t matter, tan fingers found their way to his entrance again, this time they didn’t tease him and entered completely.

His friend’s sweet, encouraging voice helped him get used to the intrusion. Eventually, when three fingers were now steadily stretching him, his hips snapped forward and gave Hajime’s hand access to a spot that made him scream in pleasure.

“How does it feel, puppy?”

Good, amazing, wonderful, extremely fucking nice, various word combinations of similar meaning poured out of his mouth. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, such a sweet way of telling him to shut up.

The fingers deliberately avoided that spot, even as Kazuichi tried to move his hips in a way that would guide them to hitting that spot they always managed to avoid it. He was so desperate for that one specific stimulation that he was almost riding the tan fingers.

At one point the fingers were taken away but he didn’t realize that. For a few seconds more he attempted to clench around what wasn’t there, making the man below him chuckle.

“W-W-W-Why did you r-remove them?”

“You want to cum from just my fingers? I’m sorry puppy, I thought you’d want something else to fill you up.” Now cooling fingers itched closer to his entrance again but he fled from them.

“So I was right then. How come I know what you want better than you do?” He whined and snapped his hips against the other man.

“No need to get angry at me, puppy.” Hot breath fanned his ear as the stern tone reached his brain.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry.”

“Such a good boy… I’m going to move you around for a bit, ok?”

“Ok…”

He was once again picked up, this time instead of being lowered onto a soft bed or a warm lap, his knees touched the hard wooden floor. He moved to sit on his legs, assuming that was what Hajime wanted from him, instead he got bent over the side of the mattress.

“I’m not going to give you a pillow this time. If you want to hold something, clutch the sheets, ok?” He nodded, a little confused.

“Good boy. Are you ready?” He nodded once more.

The familiar yet unfamiliar feeling of being penetrated overwhelmed him. His knuckles were white as he was holding the sheets. Slowly Hajime began moving, then he picked up his speed.

With each increasingly faster thrust Kazuichi’s cock rubbed between his belly and the mattress. His moans were picking up volume, to the point where he was almost yelling.

Suddenly three of Hajime’s fingers, they were from the other hand if the taste of normal skin was anything to go by, were shoved in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, puppy. You know how much I want to hear you moan for me but last time people almost heard us. You’re going to have to keep a little quiet.”

The mechanic didn't mind that much, he was more focused on the fingers in his mouth. He stopped desperately hanging onto the sheets in favour of holding onto the other man’s arm, or more accurately whatever part of his arm he could grab. In a lustful haze he began sucking on the three fingers, Hajime didn’t seem to mind, he even tugged a little at the tongue that was being rubbed all over his fingers. 

A particularly hard thrust ended up piercing him right in his sweet spot. His throat made a guttural moan as he got forced to take in one more finger, his own hands gripped the tan arm for dear life.

That was all it took to get him to cum. Apparently the same was true for Hajime as he let out an array of colourful swears and filled him to the brim. They stood in the same positions for a while, catching their breath, but even as the taller man pulled out his fingers remained in his mouth.

“You can let them go, you know…? You did such a good job keeping quiet, you don’t need my help anymore…” He said as he panted.

In protest he attempted to shove them even deeper in his mouth.

“If you really want to suck on something so bad… Why don’t you try to suck me off instead?” At those words he immediately let go. This had been his wildest fantasy, to be collared and praised while he gave Hajime a blowjob.

“So eager. Aren’t you tired yet, puppy? How many times did my boy come already?”

“Th-Three.”

“Three? My pretty little puppy, did you do it by yourself before you came to see me?” He nodded and noticed that the lead in his bones still hadn’t dispersed.

“I bet you’ve never gotten up to three before. Is that what you wanted? For me to help you because you can’t keep going by yourself? You shouldn’t push yourself too much, puppy. What will I do if my clumsy little thing gets himself injured, I don’t want to see my good boy in pain.” 

The other man had rolled him over to his back so he could breathe more easily.

“Hmm, I see. Is this the problem you were talking about?” He asked as he poked at his everpressent erection. “Three times and you’re still hard. This better not be some kind of record setting, puppy. I’ll be really mad if you’re worrying me like this for something stupid. But you’re a good boy so I’ll trust you.”

One more change of positions later and Kazuichi was kneeling between Hajime’s legs, he could tell he wasn’t fully naked like him, the fabric of his boxers brushed against his neck as he began jerking off his cock. It took only a minute or two but when he was done a warm hand settled in his hair.

“Have you ever given a blowjob, puppy?” He shook his head as he continued running his hand over the other man’s dick.

“Aww, don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” The hand gently gripped his hair. “My puppy has some pretty sharp teeth, doesn't he?” He cooed and pushed one of his thumbs to his lips.

“Open wide.” He followed the warmly said instructions and the thumb entered his mouth.

“It’s very simple, ok? Just move your head back and forth and suck, nothing too difficult. Try your best not to let your teeth get too near to me and that’s it. I know my puppy is a very smart boy, he won’t have any troubles.” As he was explaining he guided his thumb around Kazuichi’s mouth, simulating what he needed to do.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could and guided the other man’s cock to his lips. It was a little difficult at first, getting used to keeping his mouth wide open and being mindful of his teeth while an impressive length was being pushed in and out of his throat. Hajime guided his head up and down his dick, praising him all the way through.

Once he was confident enough in what he was doing he brought one of his hands to assist him by jerking him off. He continued to work his head up and down until an aching need between his legs made itself known, he tried to put his other hand on himself but Hajime stopped him.

“You can wait a little bit, can’t you puppy? Don’t worry, I’ve got something really good planned for my pretty little good boy.” His sweet voice rang out through his skull and he brought his hand to clutch at a tan thigh instead.

He repeated the praise he received in his head. Pretty little good boy. It sent shivers down his spine, it was so good. The mere fact he was doing good enough to warrant praise almost brought him to tears. Each new word that came out of Hajime’s mouth went straight to his cock.

An utterly debauched and broken moan escaped his throat as he splattered the floor with white. The vibrations of his pleased sound seemed to tip the other man over the edge as well, he held Kazuichi’s hair tightly in his hand as he shoved his head down as far as it would go. His throat was filled with cum, even though it tasted awful he swallowed all of it.

Once again they took a few moments to breathe. The mechanic’s head lied on a soft lap, tan fingers ran gently through his hair.

“You did so well, Kaz. Such a good puppy for me, such a good boy.” He rubbed his cheek against the warm lap his head was put on. Hajime was about to say something more but stopped himself.

“Oh puppy… Did you take anything before coming to see me?” Even after cumming again he was still hard, again. Although it seemed like the heaviness in his body was getting lighter.

“N-no…”

“Are you sure? Nothing you ate or drank tasted weird, did it?” His honeyed voice was laced with concern.

“Dinner… D-Dinner tasted a little n-nasty...” The hand petting his hair stopped for a second then continued.

“This is your fourth time cumming tonight, isn’t it?” He nodded. “Does your body feel heavy? Or do you have a feeling of lead in your bones or muscles?” He nodded once again.

“I’m going to kill that little fucking cook.” He mumbled under his breath, too quietly for Kazuichi to hear.

The blindfolded man whined for Hajime, he was still really horny and needed relief. Some kind of relief, any kind. He just wanted for it to be over.

“Shh, don’t worry, puppy. Just one more time and it’ll be over. I’ll make my boy feel really good, ok? You’re such a brave puppy, you’re doing so well, my pretty little good boy.” He pushed his head closer to the other man, the way he petted his hair was so comforting, so warm.

“I’m going to take care of you, puppy. You deserve it for having to deal with this. My lovely boy, you deserve so much. Let’s get you more comfortable.”

He whined, he didn’t want to move from the comfortable lap his head was resting on, he didn’t want the hand petting his hair to stop. 

“Oh puppy, just once more. Only one more time and we’ll be done. You want to rest, don’t you puppy?” He nodded. “Then let me move you again, ok? I’ll make my good boy feel really special, really good, and it’ll be over.”

He clung to Hajime’s thighs. He wanted it to be over but why did he have to move? He didn’t want to move, his body was heavy and moving it was difficult, the other man was warm, he didn’t want to move.

“Please, Kaz. For me. If you let me move you now you can lay on my lap again when we’re done.” He let go in resignation.

Hajime’s strong, warm arms wrapped around him and put him face up on the bed. The sheets were all bundled up under him. Warm kisses were peppered all over his skin, the tan man began biting and leaving small hickeys all over his body as well. After a few minutes of being spoiled his skin was like starry sky, little hickeys and small bite marks were littered everywhere.

Tender fingers wrapped around his drooling cock as he was given a long wet kiss. His friend continued to kiss him as one of his hands worked his cock, the other stretched him out once more. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around the other’s neck for the hundredth time that evening as fingers left his hole and were replaced with Hajime’s dick.

They continued kissing. All strength had left the mechanic’s body, leaving him at the gentle mercy of the tan man’s touch. With every thrust he was shot right in his sweet spot, making him take running leaps towards the edge until he finally jumped off.

An utterly lustful moan, the countless one for that night, escaped from his throat and was muffled by the kiss the two men were sharing. He held onto the other’s neck like he would disappear if he let go, the other meanwhile was bracing himself on his elbows and calming himself down.

And for the third time that evening the two of them were taking deep breaths, in and out, taking the time to rest. 

Hajime stood up while Kazuichi had loosened his grip on his neck. The shorter man reached around in the darkness behind the blindfold, looking for him. A few steps echoed through the room, he whimpered, he wasn’t about to leave him alone, right? He heard the sound of the lamp’s brightness being adjusted, a few more steps, then two gentle hands removed the blindfold.

Even though the brightness of the room was very low it still stung his eyes. After a few minutes of adjustment, supported by a hand petting his hair again, he opened his eyes. Hajime was sitting next to him, he was naked, of course, but it still shocked him.

“Are you feeling better now, puppy?” He stared at his friend’s impressive chest while he thought about it; he nodded.

“I’m glad. Did I make my pretty little good boy feel good?” The nickname, as long as it was, made him blush madly as he nodded.

“You really like to be called that, huh? It’s ok, I’ll call you whatever you want. Hmm, you did really well, you know? Such a good puppy, such a good boy.” It was very nice of him to continue calling him that, he really needed it.

“Can you move at all?” He shook his head. “I’m going to take you to the couch for just a little bit, ok?” He eyed the other man with displeasure, he was promised a lap to lay on after this.

“You don’t really want to sleep covered in cum on dirty sheets, do you?” His eyes widened. “What’s with that surprised look, surely you don’t think I’ll just kick you out now?”

Instead of answering Kazuichi just extended his arms towards the tan man, who took him in his arms once again. The couch wasn’t as soft as the bed, it irritated his naked skin. To distract himself he used his eyes to follow Hajime’s movement to the bathroom.

After a little while of sitting alone in the dimly lit room the taller man emerged from the bathroom with a damp towel. The lukewarm towel was used to wipe away any cum left on the mechanic's skin.

“You remember what you did last time, right?” Indeed he did, using all of his strength he went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. It was awkward, washing all the cum from his insides in the sink but he didn’t have the strength or will to take a bath.

When he emerged Hajime was wearing a random pair of pajama pants, he had no shirt on however. There was a pair of boxers, a white shirt and another pair of pajama pants laid out for him on the couch.

“I hope my clothes won’t be too big for you. And, uh, I sleep without a shirt.” He was gathering all the stray clothes around the ground. “I’m going to wash your clothes in the morning.”

“...Ok.” He said as he moved to put on the clothes. He only managed to put on the boxers before his body collapsed against the rouch couch.

“Shit.” The other man mumbled as he came to help him. The silent look of complete trust on Kazuichi’s face made the tan man change his tone to the one he’d used before.

“Put your arms up for me.” He said gently and the mechanic obliged. The taller man helped him get dressed before he returned to what he was doing.

He tried to whine but it came out more as a desperate pleading sound. He knew he was rushing Hajime but he really needed his warmth right now. Luckily for him he was done changing the sheets and returned to pick him up.

“When did you… get so strong…?” His curiosity seemed to defy his tired body.

“I’ve been training with Akane and Nekomaru. I really didn’t want to but now I’m glad I did it. I’m so glad that I can take care of my favourite puppy.” As his feather light words reached his brain Hajime put him on the bed and turned off the light.

Once both of them were comfortable, with Kazuichi being partially on top of his friend, seeking cuddles, the mechanic realized one crucial thing.

“You said… I’d get to… lay on your lap again…”

“Isn’t this better?”

He didn’t answer because it was better, it was so much better, so much warmer, Hajime’s hand was threading through his hair and lulling him to sleep. But he still wanted to lay on his lap.

“Tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok…”

All the warmth around him didn’t even allow him to fight off sleep. He clutched his friend close to himself, he provided comfort, he was nice to him, Kazuichi really liked Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> The next morning Fuyuhiko was up earlier that usual, so early in fact that Teruteru still hadn’t finished making breakfast. He decided to wait for the short man in the cafeteria, soon Akane, Nekomaru, Sonia and Mikan entered the room to wait with him. 
> 
> Before his classmates had started to come in one by one the Ultimate Cook had gone to the supermarked to get some more things. As the blonde man talked with Sonia the same Ultimate Cook rushed to the cafeteria with a terrified expression on his face, without even sparing the rest of his classmates a glance he fled into the kitchen.
> 
> “What has gotten Teruteru so scared?” The princess asked with curiosity.
> 
> “I know that look on his face, someone’s chasing him.” Fuyuhiko replied.
> 
> “Chasing-”
> 
> “Hey guys, has anyone seen Teruteru?” Hajime interrupted her as he entered the cafeteria.
> 
> “Good morning Hajime, I saw him running to the kitchen, he looked ‘hella scared’ though.” Sonia informed him.
> 
> “...Good.” The brunette replied ominously before walking to the kitchen.
> 
> “Congratulations Sona, you fucking killed Teruteru.” It was obvious that Hajime was the reason for the cook’s terror, the curious thing was what exactly did this timid, at most very annoyed, man do to scare the shit out of the perverted cook.
> 
> As the brunette opened the door to the kitchen everyone in the cafeteria, including the few newcomers, could hear the absolutely horrified scream that Teruteru let out.
> 
> “Don’t scream, we’re just gonna chat a little.” Fuyuhiko could congratulate on the good yakuza voice the plain man had used before he shut the door to the kitchen.
> 
> Soon enough everyone had gathered in the cafeteria, besides Kazuichi. Conversations revolved on what was happening in the kitchen, with Akane and Ibuki trying to overhear but being unsuccessful.
> 
> Once the door opened it released an annoyed Hajime and a scared shitless Teruteru, who tried to run as soon as the door opened but was stopped by the firm grip the tall man had on his shirt.
> 
> “Now, why don’t you tell everyone what you did yesterday?” The tone the brunette was using was beyond annoyed and left no room for argument. Fuyuhiko could make him a really good yakuza.
> 
> The cook mumbled out something incoherent which caused Hajime to lose his nerves. “In japanese please, nobody here speaks the language of nonconsensual druggers!”
> 
> A few of his classmates let out a round of ‘oof’, including Sonia beside him.
> 
> “L-L-L-Last night at din-n-n-n-ner I-I-I-I tried to put a-a-aphrodisiacs into N-Nagito’s plate a-as a joke. B-B-But somehow that ended up in K-Kazuichi’s plate instead. I-I’m very sor-r-r-ry for my actions, p-please forgive me!”
> 
> The amount of fear radiating from the Ultimate Cook left no small amount of pity in the rest of his classmates. This was the first time Hajime had gotten this angry on this island and Teruteru was the ‘poor victim’ of that. Everyone said they forgive him, which gave Hajime another chance to speak.
> 
> “I’m going to say this in front of everyone so you’ll listen this time. If I catch you even attempting to do this shit again I’ll punch you so hard all your teeth will fall off, am I clear?”
> 
> “Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!”
> 
> “Good. Now you can continue doing what you were doing.”
> 
> The small cook rushed back to the kitchen with the speed of an Olympic athlete. Hajime meanwhile sat on Fuyuhiko’s other side.
> 
> “So, Hajime. Have you ever considered joining the yakuza?” It was impressive, how intimidating he could be.
> 
> “I’ll decline, I can’t keep up this amount of anger for long.”
> 
> “Um, have you been sleeping properly, Hajime? You have really dark eyebags right now.” Sonia asked cautiously.
> 
> “Give me your best guess on who Kazuichi went to for help last night.”
> 
> “Oh”
> 
> I only added this because I wanted to write an angry Hajime. If you're wondering where Kazuichi is, he's sleeping in.


End file.
